Truth or Dare - Luffy and Usopp
by ringtailedpheonix
Summary: Luffy and Usopp play a quick game of truth or dare.


Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

"Hey Usopp, I'm bored," Luffy grinned as he stepped on one of Usopp's latest inventions.

"Luffy! I was working on that!" Usopp yelled. "It was my latest invention. The Super Duper One Of A Kind Bomb made by ME!~"

Luffy's expression was blank. "So?"

"So?! So?! I spent days working on this!" Usopp yelled.

"Oh, okay. I don't really get but whatever," Luffy grinned. "Let's play Truth or Dare."

"Truth or Dare? I haven't played that in years. I was once dared to jump off a cliff into shark-infested water and I survived!" Usopp lied.

Luffy's eyes lit up. "Really?! You're so COOL, Usopp!" he exclaimed.

Usopp grinned. "Thanks Luffy. So where do you want to play Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"In the aquarium."

"Okay." Usopp said. He walked with Luffy to the aquarium and the pair sat down.

"Okay, I'll go first!" Luffy announced. "Usopp, Truth or Dare?"

"Well, since I'm the famous Captain Usopp, of course I have to choose dare!" Usopp said proudly.

"Okay then, I dare you to... hmm..." Luffy was deep in thought for a second when he said, "eat something out of the fridge."

"Wha-what? But the fridge is password protected and I don't even know it!" Usopp argued.

"Chicken," Luffy grinned.

"Fine, fine, I'll try to open it," Usopp sighed. He and Luffy walked to the kitchen and Usopp went straight to the fridge. He punched in the numbers 1234. The fridge beeped and it didn't open.

"Come on, Usopp!" Luffy complained.

"Just wait Luffy. Something like this takes a bit of time." Usopp punched in the numbers and again the fridge beeped and did nothing. "Okay, one more try," Usopp said. Just as he was punching in the numbers 5678, he had a sudden thought. What if there was some other kind of security? And he was right. The fridge let out a loud beep and an electrical shock went into Usopp's body. If he was a fish, he would have been fried for sure. Smoke was coming off him and he fell straight to the ground, groaning in pain whereas Luffy was laughing his head off.

When Usopp finally stood up, he said, "I'm not doing that now."

"Then you have to dunk your head in the toilet," Luffy grinned.

"WHAT?! Why?!"

"You didn't complete the dare. So you need a punishment and your punishment is to go dunk your head in the toilet," Luffy grinned.

"That was never part of the deal!" Usopp yelled.

"Fine..." Luffy sighed. "Okay Usopp, it's my turn now!" he grinned happily. "I choose dare!"

"I dare you to... take something out of Nami's room," Usopp smirked. No way was Luffy going to do it.

Luffy shrugged. "Be right back Usopp." He ran out of the room and came back a minute later with Nami's small mirror.

Usopp's blood went freezing cold. Beyond freezing! "L-Luffy... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" he screamed. He couldn't even imagine the horrors he and his captain would face if Nami found out that Luffy had been in her room AND had taken something of hers.

"What? I only did what you dared me to," Luffy said and looked at the mirror. "Why would Nami want something like this? It isn't food. I'll get rid of it for her..." he began walking towards the bin.

"N-N-No Luffy, PLEASE STOP!" Usopp cried but it was too late. Luffy dropped the mirror into the bin and a smash was heard.

Luffy looked at Usopp with a confused look. "But it wasn't food so I threw out."

"Luffy," Usopp said slowly, "have you ever thrown something of Nami's out before?"

"No," Luffy shrugged. "Have you?"

"No, but Sanji has. Luffy, you don't want to know the horrible sounds I heard coming out of Sanji's mouth..." Usopp had a look of absolute terror.

Luffy shrugged yet again. "Who cares Usopp?"

"ME! I care!" Usopp yelled. "I can't believe you're not taking this seriously!"

"Why should I?" Luffy asked.

"Nami is going to kill you!"

Luffy's eyes widened. Then he suddenly started laughing. "She wouldn't kill her captain," he said.

"She will!" Usopp yelled.

"She won't, I'll order her not to," Luffy grinned.

"Luffy, I know you're an idiot most of the time but I have to say that you acted like the biggest idiot on this side of the Grand Line!"

Luffy stuck out his tongue at Usopp. "Well, I'm going to do the dare." He grabbed a book of Nami's and ran out of the room.

The two ended the game there and did their own thing. Later that day, Nami came back with Robin. All the crew heard was "LUFFY!" and the sound of rapid punching.

END


End file.
